Return to Hueco Mundo
by death princess saya
Summary: This is the sequal to Ulquiorra's Sweet Little Surprise! Midori Returns back to Hueco Mundo. Rated T for safety. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Surprising Return

**(****Well, here's the second part of the story…kind of. ^_^ Enjoy)**

Chapter 1: Surprising Return

Early in the morning, a female figure entered the outskirts of Heuco Mundo discretely through a gargantua. She made it to the arrancar living quarters stealthily, set on finding some Espada. It was so strange that she hadn't been noticed, but she shrugged it off and continued with her search.

Grimmjow was sitting around in his room lazily, reading his newest porno magazine. He had nothing better to do at that time, because Aizen didn't have any other jobs for him. Currently he was looking at a very well proportioned centerfold. He was quite into what he was staring at.

Suddenly, someone knocked at his door. That was strange, because he and all the other arrancar stopped talking to each other after Ulquiorra's daughter, Midori, was sent back to the world of the living. He stood up and walked over to the door, thinking he might as well answer it anyway.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door, wide.

There was no one there. Frowning, he shut the door. What was that about? He could have sworn he heard a knock at his door. Shrugging, he went back to his seat to read the rest of the porn.

Unfortunately, his porno magazine disappeared. He set it there on his chair. Something wasn't right. Was someone messing with him? He sat on his bed to ponder the possibilities. What arrancar would dare to mess with him?

Abruptly something plopped onto his bed behind him and covered his eyes with their hands. There was girl like giggling going on behind him, so the intruder had to be female, but none of the female arrancars would do this to him. He was very annoyed.

"Guess who?" She asked with her beautiful giggle. Her breasts were up against his neck as she leaned on him. She was rather casual with him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"I told you to guess!" the girl demanded.

"No! Get off me!" He hissed.

"Awe! You're no fun anymore!" the female pouted as she took her hands off his eyes. She sat back on his bed and waited for him to look back.

Grimmjow immediately glanced back at the strange female who ambushed him. As soon as he caught sight of her, he almost had a heart attack! He fell off his bed and just stared at the young woman.

"Its good to see you, Uncle Grimmjow." Midori called, smiling at him from her spot on the bed.

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. The young woman who had teased him was Ulquiorra's daughter, Midori. she was back in Heuco Mundo? He didn't think it would ever happen! Ulquiorra couldn't have come to get her. There was a reason she was in the human world for so long. She had also changed so much since he'd last seen her. She was older, her hair was longer, she was much taller, and she looked a lot like both of her parents. More so than before. Overall she was very pretty though.

"Grimmjow?" Midori asked, waving a hand in his face.

"You! Here! older!" Grimmjow gasped. He couldn't compose any real sentences at the moment.

Midori came up and sat at the edge of his bed. She let her legs swing around as she gave him an innocent look. It was strange to see her that way. She wore a light blue jacket with a white tank top underneath and a pair of jeans.

"Aren't you glad to see me Uncle?" she pouted cutely.

"Well of course I am, but…it's been ten years since I last saw you!" Grimmjow gawked. "You're all…teenagery now!"

"Yeah, I wanted to come back sooner, but every time I opened the portal thingy it never took me here. It always went weird places," Midori pouted again.

Grimmjow was even more shocked than before. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You opened a gargantua?!" He exclaimed.

"Mm hmm," Midori nodded as she took out the porno magazine she swiped from him. She opened it up and looked very interested. "Wow! I wish I had ones as big as that!" She gawked.

Grimmjow's face went red with embarrassment. He took the magazine from her and stuffed it under his bed. He felt a little confused at the moment, seeing Midori this way. The last time he saw her was when she was a sweet, timid, six year old, that couldn't even control her powers! Now she was opening gargatua?! He could hardly believe it.

The young woman lay back on his bed with her hands behind her head for support. She seemed to have calmed down some. She was now pondering.

"Grimmjow?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Please don't tell my dad that I'm here. I want to surprise him. Okay?" She pleaded, hopefully.

"Alright," Grimmjow said. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Thank you so much!" She leapt up and hugged him then headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm gonna go say hi to everyone else now," Midori smiled cutely.

"Wait. I'm going to follow around just to make sure you don't get attacked by anyone," he muttered coming along.

She just shrugged and went around looking for people she once knew. She was hoping that most of them remembered her. Grimmjow obviously did. Of course, she really couldn't wait to see one arrancar the most. Her father. She so anticipated the moment when she would find him.

At first she couldn't find any arrancar in the premises, but then she did see someone she knew of. He had short black hair and kind of looked like a girl. She remembered that her dad and Grimmjow always called him a prick. When she was younger she didn't understand the meaning of the word, but she sure did now! Without further pausing she leapt onto him, making them both tumble to the floor.

"Luppi!" She exclaimed joyously.

The poor arrancar was dumbstruck. He had no idea what was going on and looked like he needed a good smack in the face. Midori looked confused.

"You're a little bigger than he is kid. I think you're crushing him," Grimmjow mumbled a little annoyed.

"Am I?" She asked, hopping off of the smooshed arrancar. She waited for him to get up.

Luppi stood up eventually, still shocked and uncertain what was going on. He looked at Midori with a dazed face. He had his guess on who she was.

"I know you, don't I," he grumbled, grouchily.

"Uh-huh!" Midori smiled and nodded.

"Are you…Midori?!" He gawked.

"Yep," she chirped.

"OH MY GAWD!" Luppi totally freaked out finally realizing it for sure. "You outgrew me!"

She looked at him for a moment, and then realized it was true. She was much taller than Luppi, at least by six inches! She could see the top of his head!

"I'm sorry," she apologized in between snickers. "Um hey, I'll see ya later! There are a few other people I want to meet with. Bye Luppi!"

Midori walked out of the room with Grimmjow by her side. She stopped by and saw Gin who was very happy to see her and she also saw a few other friends. Then, she saw someone she was afraid of, but used to like terrorizing. Now she had the strongest temptation to do so again. She heaved in a large breath and called down the hallway.

"HI SPOONHEAD!!!!" She about yelled. She was laughing now.

Immediately Nniotora zoomed around, enraged. No one dared to call him spoonhead unless they had a death wish!

"ITS YOU!" He exclaimed, pissed off.

"Catch me if you can spoony!" Midori giggled as she started to run, really fast.

"I will and then I'll kill you!" ran right after her.

"Run Grimmjow! Run!" Midori giggled hysterically. She was apparently having fun with this.

Knowing he really couldn't just leave her alone with Nniotora, Grimmjow ran after Midori. He was surprised how quick she was. It was amazing how much someone could have changed in ten years. ~

Ulquiorra was off doing an errand for Aizen just in the outskirts of Karakura town. He wasn't actually doing his job though, because he was bored of doing errands. Currently he felt a bit pained to be back in this town, for it was where he left Midori. He hadn't seen her for six years. After she turned ten he stopped visiting, thinking it would be best for her. He felt bad about doing that. He missed her so much.

He watched the birds fly by overhead as he lay in a tree. He was very lonely. He heard people below him. They were all teenager's, just screwing around in the forest area with no purpose. They all seemed the age his daughter was now. He wondered how she fared without him.

Unfortunately, his loneliness was getting the best of him, so he went back home to Hueco Mundo. He slowly wandered the halls with no purpose but to wander. There wasn't much else he could do. He was always empty now. There was never any emotion he showed. He found no point in it, so he stayed completely stoic.

When he heard the sound of running and hysteric giggling, he stopped in his spot. He knew of no one who would just run in the hallways or giggle like that. He watched and waited for this female person to reveal herself. ~

Midori quickly turned the corner, enjoying the chase. She had already outrun Nniotora who was still bound on chasing her. This was more fun than she thought it would be. After she turned the corner she stopped. Grimmjow almost ran into her, after running just as hard.

She stood there nervously, and gulped. She had finally found him. He dad.

Ulquiorra was tremendously shaken by what he was looking at. His eyes were huge as he just stood there gawking. Midori was in Hueco Mundo! He was totally stressed out now.

"Uh…hi dad…" Midori announced cautiously at the completely still man right in front of her.

Ulquiorra just stood there, frozen in his spot, unsure how to handle the situation. Midori was there and he wasn't sure how.

**(That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay?

**(****OMG! Thanks for all the support so far. I really do enjoy all your comments! It keeps the usually non-motivated me motivated! I hope you enjoy chapter two!)**

**Chapter 2: Stay?**

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to find he was lying on the floor, with his sixteen-year-old daughter sitting by his side. At first he didn't quite understand what happened, but then it eventually came to him. Right after Midori appeared before him he freaked out then fainted on the spot. He rubbed his head slightly, trying not to look so shaken.

"Are you okay dad?" Midori asked, getting closer to him. She seemed genuinely concerned.

Gawking, Ulquiorra scrambled to his feet. He stood there with his back against the wall. He appeared to be a little afraid.

Midori stood up in front of his with a frown on her face. She did not like how surprised he looked.

"Oh come on!" She said annoyed, "Aren't you being a bit overdramatic? Its just me, your daughter, Midori!"

He gulped uneasily. He had to talk. She wasn't just going to leave him alone if he didn't talk. Unfortunately, his vocal chords were also freaking out, so when he talked, it wasn't exactly the way he wanted

" How did you get here?!" He yelled hoarsely.

Midori wasn't surprised that he yelled at her. She was supposed to stay with Ichigo, and she left.

"I opened the portal," she said in a calm tone.

Now Ulquiorra was just as shocked as before. He wasn't sure he was calm enough at the current moment to carry on the conversation.

"I told you to stay in the world of the living!" He yelled again.

"I know, but I like Heuco Mundo better," she announced.

"Heuco Mundo is too dangerous!" He snapped, now pissed that she had disobeyed him. "Go back home!"

"I am home!" she argued.

"I forbid you to stay here!" Ulquiorra growled.

Midori figured that now she wasn't exactly getting through to him. She would have to use harsher methods for him to understand. She didn't want to but hopefully it would work.

"I don't have to listen to someone who abandoned me for six years!" She raised her voice slightly. She could hear Grimmjow laughing in the background. He probably thought it was funny that Ulquiorra's own daughter was chewing his butt.

"I did that for your own good!" He argued, partially hurt by her comment.

"Some father you are," Midori pouted seriously, crossing her arms. "Obviously you didn't really care."

Ulquiorra was silent. She had put him on a guilt trip, so he was now very sad. He slumped as he slunk into his room. He couldn't handle arguing any longer. It just hurt. He locked himself in.

Midori was pretty sure that he wouldn't argue any further about her staying in Heuco Mundo. At least not for a while. She wasn't exactly pleased though. She didn't like to hurt her dad, but that was the only way to make him shut up. She felt bad about saying that stuff even though it was kind of how she really thought.

"That went well," Grimmjow murmured, from his spot across the hallway.

"Yeah," Midori smiled shortly. "Not exactly as I wanted it."

He shrugged, while watching down the hallway. Someone was running through it with a vicious speed. It was Nniotora, finally catching up with them. He wasn't paying attention to anything but Midori. He was set on killing her.

Right when he turned the corner to get her, Grimmjow set his foot out and he tripped. He faceplanted the floor and just lay there, tormented by their laughs. He had spooned the floor.

"Alright kid," Grimmjow said walking away from said defeated spoon. "Lets see if we can get you a room."

Midori joined his side but gave him a curious look.

"Why do I get a room?" She asked, curious.

"Because your dad can't share a room with you anymore, duh," he said, rolling his eyes.

Midori was silent after that. She followed him through familiar halls. She wondered where they were going to get her room. She was totally horrified when they reached their destination.

She was looking at someone she still feared. A man that was the whole reason she had to leave Heuco Mundo and her dad. There he sat in his large white chair, his fist pressed against his cheek with that mocking smirk upon his face. He seemed amused with their appearance.

"Well well," Aizen said casually. "You're all grown up now? How cute. May I have a hug?" His arms outspread as he gave her that ever-mocking glance.

Midori hid behind Grimmjow and just glared at him. She knew better than to ever go near Aizen.

He chuckled, and then directed his attention to Grimmjow.

"Yes Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Midori needs a room," Grimmjow announced quietly.

"All right, but it wont be ready until tomorrow," Aizen announced.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama," he said grouchily already leaving.

Midori faithfully followed behind. She was very glad to be out of Aizen's room. She followed him back to his room.

"So, am I going to sleep in your room tonight?" She questioned, digging under his bed and pulling out a crapload of pornography.

"Nope," he said, knowing he couldn't. He was currently debating whose room he could stick her in.

She couldn't stay in his room, because there was too much porn. Ulquiorra refused to let anyone in his room. She might become a potential rape victim with Gin. With Syzael she would either be a victim of his experiments or his really dirty Yaoi stories would freak her out so bad she'd die! Halibel didn't like being bothered. But there was another feminine person he could leave her with. She could stay in Luppi's room!

Without further thinking he led her out of his porn-ridden room and over to Luppi, who was glad to have her stay over in his room.

Midori immediately went in the bed and just relaxed. She still felt bad about what she had done.

"See ya kid," Grimmjow waved, then left her to dream.

Ulquiorra had been sitting there in his room, sulking all night. He didn't know how he would cope with this sudden dilemma. Its not like he didn't want to see his daughter, he just though she would get hurt.

He sighed, lying on his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. There seemed to be nothing he could do.

Once Midori was sure Luppi was asleep she quietly exited his room. She didn't want to stay there. She wanted to go and apologize to her dad. With awesome stealth she maneuvered through the halls and back to her dad's room.

Shyly, she knocked on the door.

"Dad? Its me," she announced quietly.

Ulquiorra heard her, but stayed silent. He wasn't sure what she was going to say next.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, but I had to make you understand. Please forgive me. I just wanted to see you again," Midori sighed from her side of the door. She was done speaking.

Ulquiorra sighed as well. He had wanted to see her so many times since he left. He was filled with regret. He thought for a few hours after his daughter had spoken to him. Eventually he thought that maybe she could stay. She was older after all and seemed fine enough to live in Heuco Mundo.

He stood up, having a feeling that she was still outside his door. He wandered over and opened it up. She fell right in his room, still fast asleep. She had dozed off against his door.

He sighed. She must have missed him too. There was no denying that. Otherwise she would not have come back. He came up to he and tried to pick her up to go and set her on his bed, but she was too big for him too pick up. So he took his blanket and his pillow and covered her up to make her comfortable.

Before he went to sleep he lightly kissed her cheek and whispered, "You can stay. Just be careful. You're all I have." Then he finally went to sleep.

**(^_^ I hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Moved In

**Chapter 3: Moved In**

Midori woke up the next day on the floor of her father's room. She was wrapped in a blanket and there was a pillow where her head was. She glanced up at the bed. Her dad was still asleep, curled up in a ball.

She walked up to him quietly. She wondered if he had heard her. He must have let her in his room. She shook him lightly.

"Dad," she whispered. "Wake up."

He didn't do anything. He continued to sleep.

She shook him harder. She really wanted to speak with him.

Eventually he woke up. He looked so tired though. When he noticed that she was there he looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"Nothing," he murmured, blankly.

"Is it because I'm here and you want me to leave?" She asked, pushing further. "If you really want me to go that bad…I guess I could leave."

She didn't want to leave, but would if it would make him happier.

"No, you don't have to leave," Ulquiorra told her.

She turned to him, half gawking. She didn't expect him to say that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Oh thank you!" She announced, coming up and embracing him.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her. It was nice to get hugged again. He really was happy she was back. Now, he wouldn't be as alone anymore.

"I missed you so much," he murmured, hugging her in more of a bear hug type fashion.

"Uh…I missed you too," she gasped from his hug.

It took Ulquiorra a long time to let go of his daughter. He was just so happy. He was even smiling a little bit too.

Finally after being hugged for what seemed like forever, Midori was set free, so she decided to talk.

"Why did you stop visiting me?" She asked, coyly.

"I thought it would be better that way, but apparently it wasn't, because you came back regardless, " he announced sourly.

"You missed too much," she pouted.

"Like what?" He grumbled.

"Well, Ichigo got married to a woman named Nel. Did you used to know her, because she said she was an Espada," Midori announced.

"Nnoitora knew her better," Ulquiorra said, still surprised that Nel had even married Ichigo.

"Really? She knew old spoonhead huh?" She laughed.

Ulquiorra nodded, thinking.

"I was always the one who was stuck babysitting their kids too. It wasn't that bad though. Nel taught me how to use my powers so now I can protect myself," she said with a smile.

"Oh, so that's how you learned how to open a gargantua," he announced.

"Actually, no. She wouldn't teach me that. I figured it out on my own," she informed.

Ulquiorra gawked. She was obviously smarter than she let others think.

"So, your entire ambition for ten years was to come back here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. I went to the soul society a few times to keep my mind off of it though. I came whenever Ichigo went. I even had a boyfriend there for a while. We just recently broke up," Midori sighed.

Ulquiorra freaked out, "You had a boyfriend?!" He exclaimed.

"I told you that you missed out on a lot of stuff," she said.

"You had a boyfriend in the soul society?!" He exclaimed again.

"Yes. He's a soul reaper captain. Toshiro Hitsugiya," she said innocently.

Ulquiorra had the strongest urge to tell her that Toshiro Hitsugiya tried to kill her that one time Aizen let her loose in the Soul society, but he kept his mouth shut. He sighed.

"You shouldn't have abandoned me," Midori laughed.

He just sat there gawking. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey Midori!" Grimmjow came into the room, "You were supposed to stay with Luppi!"

"I'm sorry," she said looking back at him.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra for being so retarded earlier.

"Aizen wanted me to tell you that your room is done," he grumbled.

"Aizen knows she's here?!" Ulquiorra freaked out again.

"She needed a room," Grimmjow said in self-defense. "C'mon Midori, I'll show it to you."

She got up and followed.

Ulquiorra couldn't let them go alone now, because he felt uneasy. He needed to know where she was living.

They were led to a far end of the living quarters. It was probably purposefully set far away from them to make things harder. Once inside the room Grimmjow said.

"Now be very careful here. Nnoitora's room is two down from yours," he announced.

"Okay," Midori said sweetly.

"Will you be okay here?" Ulquiorra asked concerned.

"Of course. I can defend myself," she said, reassuringly.

Before Ulquiorra could ask any more questions, Grimmjow pushed him out of her room and shut the door.

"What did you do that for?" Ulquiorra asked, annoyed.

"You're being overprotective," Grimmjow announced, and then left him.

Sadly, he walked back to his room. He wasn't trying to be overprotective, it just happened, because he'd been through a lot when Midori used to live with him. He just wanted her to be safe.

Midori was enjoying her new room. It was spacious, but empty. She couldn't wait to bring all her things there. She couldn't believe she was living right next to someone who wanted to kill her though. Aizen was probably toying with her. She hated Aizen.

Bored, she wandered out of her room. She had never really been in this part of Los Noches before. She wondered who lived here.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Someone asked from not far away.

Midori turned to see who had just spoken to her. She was curious because he was someone she had never met before. Maybe, he was her neighbor. She hoped so.

**(I hoped you liked this chapter .LOL. Who's her new neighbor? I'll update as soon as I can!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Midori's Neighbor

**( Yay! Already on chapter 4! Thanks again. ^_^ Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 4: Midori's Neighbor **

"I'm Midori," she said cautiously to the person standing before her.

He was pretty tall, had blond hair, had a strange turquoise mark on his right cheek, and eye-patch on his right eye and the remains of his hollow mask spread across his forehead. His arrancar uniform was a bit different than the rest, and his odd sword was attached to it. He looked rather curious now that she said her name.

"Hey, are you that girl Nnoitora refers to as 'that little name-calling bitch'?" he asked.

"He called me a bitch?!" Midori gawked, hurt by such cruel words.

The arrancar's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think she was serious at first. He now tried to look as serious as possible.

"You do realize he's two doors down don't you?" he asked in an almost cruel tone.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Aizen forced me to live here."

"Oh, Aizen-Sama huh?" he said pondering, "You should get a different room. One that's very far away from Nnoitora."

"But why?" Midori asked, confused.

The arrancar leaned close to her, looking even more serious than before. He pointed directly at his eye patch.

"Wanna know how I lost this eye?" he asked seriously.

"Um…" Midori mumbled, unsure.

"I lost it from calling Nnoitora spoon head just once! I'm surprised you're not dead by now," he announced.

"What?!" She exclaimed, kind of freaking out. "Are you serious?! Did he actually gauge your eye out for saying something like that?!"

"Maybe. I'll let you decide whether that's true or not," he grinned mischievously. He began to walk to the room next door.

"Hey! What's your name!" she called, just as he entered his room.

"My name is Tesla," he said, and then peeked his head out the door to look at her. He lifted his eye patch to reveal he had both of his eyes, "Now get a new room!" Immediately he shut the door and hid in his room.

Midori stood there for a moment just gawking. He **had **lied to her! Why in the world would he wear an eye patch if he still had an eye there that was perfectly fine? She raced up to his door and banged against it with her fists.

"Come out here right now you liar!" She said.

"I didn't exactly lie to you," he announced through his door. "I told you to believe what you wanted. Now go get a new room or Nnoitora's gonna kill you!"

Midori continued to try and talk to Tesla, but he refused, so she went back to her room, confused. What was with him? He was so strange! He barely knew her! Why would he want to keep her safe from Nnoitora? She sat there pondering for a long time.

"I'm coming in! You better be ready!" Gin Ichimaru came into her room out of nowhere. He looked a little disappointed though. "Darn…I was hoping to catch you at a bad time…like in the shower." He pouted.

"Ew! That's gross you old perv!" She freaked out at his comment. "What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to welcome you! I've even got gifts!" he announced, doing his ever-smiley grin.

"Like what?" she questioned his motives.

Gin brought in numerous things and handed them to her one by one. The first was a small piece of paper written in fancy handwriting. It said, _One free dinner for two with Aizen-sama. You know you want to. _She looked totally disgusted and threw it to the ground and shuddered.

"I am **not **having dinner with Aizen! EVER!" She almost yelled when she said that.

Gin, a little shaken handed her the next 'gift'. It was arrancar clothing. It was very modest, which for some reason, gave her the impression that Gin or Aizen hadn't designed it, which was a huge relief. Actually she liked it. All it had was the pants and shoes and a simple short-sleeved zip up shirt.

"Syzael made that at Aizen's request, but Luppi helped because he's a whiny little prick that thought the original design was too revealing for a sixteen year old girl to wear, so it's a little dull," Gin pouted.

Midori was thanking Luppi in her mind. Who knew what they had planned before to make it so revealing! Her dad would have freaked out and so would she.

The other things Gin had given her were things like furniture for her room so she wouldn't have to sleep one the floor and the design pictures of what her outfit was going to look like, which she found very unnecessary. There were inappropriate holes put all over on the outfit! She could just imagine what Grimmjow's mind would say. _It just like one of my porno mags! _And then multiple nosebleeds would ensue all around Hueco Mundo. She was so happy Luppi had intervened.

Before Gin left he stopped by the door. He seemed fairly serious now.

"Be careful of Nnoitora and his Fraccion. They will kill you if they get the chance," he warned.

Midori nodded, although confused on what a fraccion was. She would make sure to ask someone about it.

"Oh, and if you don't want that dinner with Aizen-sama you can always have dinner with me," Gin announced laughing.

"Ew! Get out you old perv!" Midori yelled and threw pillows at him. She missed though and he escaped. Now, she was determined to find out what a fraction was, but she didn't feel like going to see her dad or Grimmjow. Maybe Tesla knew.

She left the safety of her room and knocked on Tesla's door. It opened on its own. He obviously forgot to close it properly, so she let herself in.

"Hello? Tesla? I have a question!" she called, curiously. She heard shuffling noises around the corner, so decided to follow them.

She inched around the corner, not sure what to expect. It may or may not be Tesla on the other side of that wall. She just hoped it wasn't Nnoitora…or Gin.

Finally she turned the corner and her face turned bright red. She squealed and Tesla screamed. He had just hopped out of the shower and had a towel on, but it was a small towel.

Midori sat there next to the wall hyperventilating. She didn't mean to come in on him at such a bad time, unlike a certain smiley fox dude. She felt so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

He peered around the corner at her and frowned, then he did a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Its just you! I thought it was Nnoitora for a moment there," he laughed. "Although I'm not sure I'm too happy about you seeing me basically naked either. How'd you get in?"

"Your door wasn't completely shut and I had a question to ask you," Midori announced, coyly. She was still flustered by the little incident.

"Fine! Ask away then leave!" Tesla said, trying to get dressed.

"What's a fraccion?" She asked.

"A fraccion is an Espada's subordinate," Tesla said without hesitation.

"Oh! So there kind of distributed in the same way as soul reapers!" She realized happily.

"Um…kind of," Tesla said awkwardly.

"Who are all the members of Nnoitora's fraccion?'' Now she was hoping he knew or she'd be screwed.

Tesla chuckled some before answering, "All I'm going to say is that Nnoitora has only one fraccion. There, I answered your question, now get out of my room!"

Startled, she left. He gave her some information, which was better than none. But now the problem was who was Nnoitora's only fraccion? That thought raced through her mind all night as she slept.

(Now you all know who her neighbor is. ^_^ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can! ….Gin is such a pervert…T_T…LOL! Sorry if Tesla is a little oc or super oc…I don't know much about him.)


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**( Yay! I finally uploaded another chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!)**

Chapter 5: Discovery

"Midori are you alright?" The voice of Midori's father came and woke her up early in the morning. There was no doubt about it that he was extremely worried for her, and hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

She yawned tiredly as she sat up. She wasn't surprised when she saw the terribly worried look on his face. He seemed distraught.

"Morning dad," she yawned, sweetly.

Ulquiorra came down and immediately embraced her. He was glad she was okay. He would never forgive himself if she had gotten hurt. He couldn't believe that she was living near someone who wanted to kill her.

After the hug he stood up. He had to leave, because Aizen had a mission for him. He didn't really want to go, but he had to.

"See you later," he sighed. "Please be careful."

"Of course," she announced smiling.

Not exactly relieved or reassured, he left her to go out on his mission.

Now that she was up, Midori decided to go off and explore. She was still confused on the fact of who Nnoitora's fraccion was. Maybe she could find out if she asked someone she knew.

As she walked by Tesla's room she couldn't help but to go towards it. She wanted to say 'hi' regardless of the fact that he really wanted her to leave, which was strange because he barely knew her. She peeked her head in his room shyly.

"Hello?" she called.

There was no answer. She wandered in further and searched for him. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She assumed that he must have gone on a mission or something for Aizen.

She wandered around for a while, bored. It seemed like everyone was gone on a mission today! She wanted to talk to someone. She didn't care whom. She just wanted to cease her current curiosity and worry. If she didn't find out who this one fraccion of Nnoitora's was, she could lose her life!

She wandered for some time. She was now on the side of the building that her dad and Grimmjow lived in. if she was lucky, maybe Grimmjow would be there so she could have her questions answered.

She wandered into his room. She became disappointed when she discovered that he wasn't there either.

Now her curiosity was getting the best of her. She would do almost anything to know who this mystery fraccion was. Even…have dinner with Aizen. She shuddered at the thought, but she knew that he would defiantly know the answer to her question.

She ran back to her room quickly. Once there she shuffled around on her floor looking for that stupid _one dinner with Aizen-sama _pass. It took a really long time for her to find it. It was crumpled up and lying under her couch.

She fished it out and flattened it against her walls. It still looked a little crumpled as she left, but she was sure Aizen wouldn't really care. It was just paper.

As slow as she could, she walked to Aizen's room. She was not looking forward to this, but she could not walk around not knowing who might kill her as well.

She slowly paced into his room. When she reached the door, it opened on its own. He must have known she was coming. She gulped and walked in. she stopped when the door shut behind her. She was afraid to go any further.

"Hello Midori dear," Aizen said smirking where he sat. "What brings you here?"

She shyly held up the coupon. She looked at the floor, as her arms shook. It was quiet obvious she was terrified. That made him chuckle.

"I've come…to have dinner with you," she announced, shakily.

"I see," he said. "Gin told me you didn't want it. Why the change of heart?"

"I have a question to ask you," she announced.

"You could have just come and asked me without using the dinner coupon," Aizen chuckled at her slight stupidity.

Midori went silent. She hadn't thought of that. She wouldn't have had to have dinner with Aizen. Now she was mad at herself.

"How 'bout you hold onto that for when it's really needed?" Aizen asked sweetly.

She gulped, but nodded. She didn't want to have dinner with Aizen anyway. Quickly, she pocketed the coupon.

"Well, ask your question," he announced, interested.

"Who is Nnoitora's fraccion?" she asked hopeful.

Aizen's smirk broadened. He was creeping her out.

"I think it would be better if you found that out for yourself, dear," he smiled.

"What?!" Midori gawked, "You're not going to tell me?!"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. And as much as I love talking to you I'm very busy, so you're going to have to leave," he waved her away.

Knowing that arguing with Aizen would only be pointless, she turned away and walked out. She was happy that she was leaving his room, but upset that she still didn't know what she wanted. She sadly walked through the halls.

"Hey! You!" Someone came up from behind her.

She turned to see who he was and was happier.

"Tesla!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Hey, I saw you just got out of Aizen's room. Did you go to request a new room?" he asked, walking beside her now.

"No, I went to find out who Nnoitora's fraccion is," she pouted. "But he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh," Tesla said quietly. "Well, I gotta go. Try the best you can to get a new room."

Midori rolled her eyes when he said that. She waved once he left. She didn't understand why he would care so much for her life. There was no point to it. She barely even knew him!

She wandered back through the halls. She was sick of wandering. No one was there to talk to.

At about halfway back to her room, she saw Halibel walking along in the hallways. She walked up to her with a hopeful face.

"Hello Midori," Halibel said to her.

"Um, Halibel," she asked quietly. "Could you answer me a question please?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you know who Nnoitora's fraccion is?" she asked, really hoping that she knew.

"Of course I do," Halibel said. "Would you like to know who he is?"

Midori impatiently nodded. This was the moment she was waiting for all day. She was finally going to know who he was.

"Nnoitora's fraccion is," Halibel said with a purposeful pause. She could tell Midori was anxious to know. It was more fun to make her wait. After a brief pause she said, "Tesla."

Midori stopped there, completely shocked. She couldn't believe it. Nnoitora's only fraccion was Tesla. He was someone that had been right there under her nose all along and she hadn't realized it!

"See you around," Halibel said, smiling.

She was too stunned to even talk. Now she was extremely confused. Why had Tesla acted so concerned if he was supposed to be capturing her for the sake of his Espada?

She walked the rest of the way home. She was just five doors down now. She wasn't sure what to do now. She couldn't believe that her neighbors were going to kill her. She sighed.

"Hah! I found you again! You're gonna die now!" Nnoitora's unwelcoming voice called to her. She looked briefly to see that he was already running at her.

She began to run too. She didn't want to die. She passed her room, so there was nowhere she could go. At least she was far ahead of him now though.

As she passed another set of rooms, Tesla came out of one and snatched her. He pulled her in and shut the door quickly. He leaned his head against the door to listen for Nnoitora.

Midori just sat there, shocked.

Once Nnoitora had passed by, Tesla looked back at her.

"He's gone now," he said.

She just sat there gawking at him.

"What is that face for?" he asked confused.

"You…You're…NNOITORA'S FRACCION?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Tesla smiled at her. He was slightly amused by her expression.

"Oh. So you finally figured it out. I was beginning to wonder," she said light heartedly.

"Aren't you supposed to capture me?" she asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know where you live and that I know you," he said. "Well, now that you know who I am I suppose I should stop telling you to get a new room, because you keep refusing. I guess I can capture you now and take you to my superior.

"No!" she struggled from him and left the room. She ran all the way back to her room and lay on her bed. She was not happy to find out that her new friend was Nnoitora's fraccion. She could never trust him now! She was sad.

"Midori?" Tesla looked into her room.

She looked at him with a disappointed face. She looked like she didn't want to get killed.

"What?" she murmured sadly.

"Hey, don't look so sad!" he said, "I'm not going to catch you."

"Oh?" she mumbled all sarcastically.

"I mean it though," he announced, shutting the door. "I promise that I wont catch you."

She glanced at him and he was smiling at her. He was very cute, considering he was the enemy.

"Um…," he murmured shyly. "I'll even make sure Nnoitora doesn't capture you."

"Really?" she wondered.

"Of course. You're too cute to let my superior kill you," he announced, grinning.

Midori blushed a little, then jumped at him. She felt happier now, although still confused.

"Thank you Tesla!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he laughed. He pulled away from her after that. He opened the door again and started to walk out.

"He'll get suspicious if I'm gone for too long," Tesla said then left. "See ya around."

"Bye," Midori waved.

After that, she decided to get to sleep. She was so confused. Did Tesla like her? It sure seemed that way, but for all she knew it was a trick set up by them. She tried to shrug it off and got to sleep. She would try to find out more tomorrow.

(Yay! I finally got this chapter up. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm kind of lazy…. and had a small writer's block…. GAH! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!)


	6. Chapter 6: Midori's Decision

**(Apologetic bows! I'm sorry I couldn't update this quickly. I had a writer's block and was busy with school…. GAH!!!!! (Sigh) I really hope it's gone now, because I really want to write this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Chapter 6: Midori's Decision**

Ulquiorra felt very bored, even though his daughter was back to living in Las Noches. He hardly ever got to see her anymore, which made him sad. He felt useless to her whenever he was around, because she was so independent. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He shouldn't have even let her stay here. It was just about the same as before.

He sighed, leaning against the elongated table that he, and nine other Espada, plus Aizen-sama sat at. They were all currently in the middle of a meeting. He wasn't actually interested in going to such things, but it was required of the espada to make an appearance at the meetings. He just wanted it to end so he could get back to his normal life to some extent. He wanted to at least see Midori to make sure he was all right. It seemed that nowadays, all he ever did was worry. He couldn't help it.

"Now, last thing on the agenda," Aizen announced distantly to the group. "I believe that a certain half arrancar needs to be put in place."

Ulquiorra suddenly gained interest as with most of the others. To them Midori was an interesting topic. Whether they liked or hated her they wanted to know about this child. They all looked at their superior in confusion at what he had said.

Chuckling the man answered, "What I mean is that she needs to become somebody's fraccion. She is strong enough to fight and I would like to see how she does in battle."

Immediately, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both freaked out. What was this all of a sudden?! Who's fraccion would he put the poor girl on?! They were both on the edge.

"Who's fraccion is she going to be?" Nnoitora eagerly barked. He was hoping to let this give him a chance to kill the brat.

"I've decided to let her choose which Espada she wants to be with. I personally don't care whom as long as none of you let her die," he announced, but glared at Nnoitora when he said the last part.

Everyone at the table gawked, and were surprised by his decision. To most of their knowledge, they thought he hated the child. Maybe he didn't, but he was awfully extreme before when testing her powers. He was always such a strange man. He was hard to understand or figure out his motives half the time.

Ulquiorra knew he had to get Midori to become his fraccion. That way he could at least keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. Personally he wouldn't care if she were Halibel's or Grimmjow's fraccion either. They were both nice to her. As long as she wasn't Nnoitora's he wouldn't have to worry as much. He knew she would not pick that man though. He wanted to kill her after all.

"For ten days Midori will be each of the ten Espada's temporary fraccion. After those days are up she will choose who she is going to work for," Aizen declared. "The meeting is now adjourned."

All the espada left the room a little more shocked than they had before. This was the first time anything like this had happened. A fraccion was going to choose its superior.

Ulquiorra was fretting about outside the room now. Aizen sure liked to make things harder for the arrancars. He briefly looked over at Grimmjow and saw that he looked pissed. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and he was glaring at the wall in front of him. He apparently wasn't too keen on the idea of Midori getting to choose either.

With a sigh, the pale man walked back to his room. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. He was probably lucky Aizen had decided to do this, because he could have just as easily set her as Nnoitora's fraccion. Regardless, the whole situation was unpleasant for everyone.

Midori was wandering the halls, bored. She always had nothing to do while the Espada's and their fraccion were gone for the day or even longer. She was curious as to what they did all day. She continued her walk until someone came up to her saying that she needed to go see Aizen-sama. Sullenly she followed.

In the room she met up with that horrid man. He was as he always was, in his chair smirking down at her with superiority. She hated that look. She didn't want to feel inferior.

"Ah, good to see you Midori dear," he smiled warmly at her.

She kind of winced and nodded, acknowledging his greeting. She was unsure of what he was going to do.

"I am giving you a choice," he proclaimed sternly.

She frowned and glared up at him. "What kind of choice?" she growled, knowing she shouldn't have.

"I'm going to let you choose whose fraccion you want to be. Each day you will be and espada's temporary fraccion. In the end you may choose whomever you want. Does that sound good to you?" Aizen said with some annoyance in his tone.

She just nodded, surprised by such an offer. She hadn't realized it, but she did want to be someone's fraccion. It would give her something to do.

At that very moment a large arrancar came and took her away. She hadn't really met him before, but when they were far enough away he told her his name was Yammy and he was the tenth Espada. She didn't realize that she would be starting in the same day, but she went along with the brute of an arrancar as his temp fraccion.

The same thing happened each day for ten days. She went down the line through every Espada. Grimmjow was persisting her to be his fraccion, by bribing her. Her dad, although rather cold acting that day, tried to argue with her that she should stay with him. It was probably because he worried so much about her. When she went to be Nnoitora's fraccion for a day she about gave Tesla a heart attack. He hadn't known about her getting to choose who she wanted, so still thought his espada was going to kill her. Thankfully he figured it out though, and seemed quite happy that she was there.

After being with all those Espada, Midori knew whom she was going to want to work for.

Ulquiorra really didn't want to know whom his daughter had chosen. Hopefully it was someone he knew wouldn't hurt her. He nervously waited as Aizen came in with her by his side. He peered at all the espada wondering whom she had picked. She was a very curious child, so it was almost impossible to tell who it was.

"It seems like dear Midori picked who I thought she would," Aizen announced, smirking only a little this time. He pushed the girl forward to let her speak.

"Well," she muttered shyly. "I want to be…Nnoitora's fraccion!" she knew that she had surprised the crowd with her statement, but she actually wanted a challenge, and Nnoitora was the best one there was, plus she wouldn't have to exactly be secret friends with Tesla.

She looked at them all. Everyone was stunned, some (like Grimmjow) looked extremely pissed. He dad just fell back in his seat and fell to the floor when she said that. He was freaking out. She saw Nnoitora. He was rather pleased. She knew he would, but she also knew that Aizen had told him not to kill her. She was hoping that he would listen to his superior.

At that time Aizen pulled her out of the room. He didn't want to her to be bombarded by an angry mob. After that he just left her. She wandered again until she found Tesla in the halls.

"So, who'd you pick?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Can I surprised you?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I guess. I gotta go though. It's getting late and I've got stuff tomorrow," Tesla sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to leave.

"Kay, bye," Midori said then wandered around again she didn't get far when someone ran up to her. He was defiantly not happy that she had picked Nnoitora.

"Are you insane?!" Grimmjow yelled, gawking.

"No. I know what I'm doing," she announced clearly.

"He wants to kill you!"

"I know, but he cant right now. Aizen's orders I guess," Midori announced, carelessly.

Grimmjow was still too pissed, so he left her. She was on her own now. He wasn't even going to bother caring for her.

Midori shrugged and wandered once more through the halls of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra was in too much shock to go see his daughter. He was mad and now extremely worried. Now he was sure he never should have let her stay. She was getting herself in too much trouble. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if she died. He was hoping she was going to be safe enough. Currently, he felt like a horrible parent.

**(That's all for now, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can! *Determined face*)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

**(Yesh! ^_^ AM SO HAPPY! Enjoy! I finally had time to type this chappie!! XD)**

Chapter 7: First Day

Midori slept calmly in her nice warm bed. She was relaxed and had actually forgotten what she would do when she'd wake up. She was too into her dreams. Actually she was having a dream about Nnoitora. He was getting murederfied by Aizen, much to her pleasure. It was pretty hilarious, because all Aizen was doing was stabbing with a spoon, and that was somehow killing him. It was an odd, but amusing dream. She really hoped it would last for a long time.

"Midori wake up!" someone called to her. She felt herself being shaken awake.

She sat up drowsily and hit heads with whoever had dared to wake her. She groaned, rubbing her forehead. Then she peered around to see who she injured. Unfortunately, it was Tesla. So now she felt really bad about bumping heads with him.

He just looked at her, seemingly unharmed, but a bit startled. She was confused until he pointed at the small remains of his hollow mask on his forehead. That's probably why he didn't hurt and she did. She pouted as she looked at him. He chuckled lightly, but stopped after that. It seemed like he just remembered something important.

"What were you thinking?" He asked in a concerned way.

She glanced at him, puzzled. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He peered at her, his grey eyes squinting some as he began to frown. He was unamused by her reaction and appeared angry with her.

"I was just notified this morning…that you chose Nnoitora," he revealed, quietly.

"Oh that," Midori said indifferently. "I was gonna surprise you and,"

"What were you thinking?" Tesla asked very annoyed. He had moved closer glowering at her.

"I thought it would be easier. This way we can be friends and not have to hide from him because we're both his fraccions now," Midori stated matter-of-factly.

Tesla facepalmed at that statement. He wished she wasn't so ridiculous about it. He almost seemed melancholy. He let a sigh from his body as he gradually calmed down.

"Silly girl," he sighed. "I don't think you made things any easier for yourself."

"Says you," she pouted.

Tesla sadly peered at the ground. He seemed like he wanted to do something drastic, but he was controlling the urge.

Instead he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"C'mon," he mumbled. "If we keep Nnoitora waiting he'll throw a fit."

"Okay Tesla-kun," she said with a smile. She didn't seem the least bit worried.

His face went a little red when she called him "Tesla-kun". He then smiled wryly. He knew that he had to tell her something important at that moment even though it made him sad. He stopped at Nnoitora's door, and then turned to her.

"Midori," he said. "I…can't protect you. I'm Nnoitora's fraccion after all and I have to obey him. The same goes for you." He was holding both of her hands in his now. "Will you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"Yeah," she said, peering away from him. She felt like he didn't trust her.

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

Quietly they entered the room. It was very dimly lit so Midori made sure to follow Tesla really close, otherwise she might lose her way. She held onto his sleeve.

He was making his way through the room very slowly, trying not to bump into anything. He was attempting to find the light switch, but was unsuccessful. He could probably find it better if Midori wasn't attached to his sleeve.

Stopping next to a wall he told her, "Wait right here. I'm going to find the lights."

"Alright," she said, sort of sighing. Hesitantly she let go of his sleeve and leaned against the wall. She listened as Tesla's footsteps wandered all through the room. She was hoping he would find it soon, because there was this creepy vibe coming from right in front of her. She felt the area all around her but there was nothing there. Maybe the feeling was just a figment of her imagination. She was standing all alone in the dark. People did tend to think like that when alone.

She could hear him shuffling about against the wall opposite from her. He kept on muttering because he still couldn't find it. Where in the world was it?

"Midori, I can't find it," he called back to her, disappointed.

Before Midori could give him some encouragement a voice called out from right above her, "That's because it's right over here." The light immediately went on. She shrieked for a moment and fell backwards. Nnoitora was looming over and peering down at her. That's why she hadn't been able to feel him when she reached out though. He was leaned out too far.

All Tesla said was "oh". He looked totally blank at the moment.

Nnoitora looked down at Midori mockingly, "You're not much of an arrancar. You can't even tell when someone else is right in front of you."

Midori glared at him. She did not like being mocked. She turned her head to the side and barely said, "Spoony." She said it so softly that she was sure he couldn't hear it.

Immediately the fifth espada picked her up by the collar of her shirt and held her up high. She gagged from his harsh grip. She never realized that he would ever be able to hear that.

Tesla was in the corner fretting over the whole situation. He tried to think up something to get his superior to stop. He rushed over there still working something out.

"Nnoitora-san!" He exclaimed fearfully, "Please go easy on her. It is only her first day. She doesn't know how things work yet."

Nnoitora slyly glanced down at him. He grinned then dropped the gasping Midori to the floor. He then faced Tesla. He was still doing that very eerie, toothy grin. You could tell by the way he was standing that he was annoyed with him now.

"And you've been here longer than she has. You know the rules," he announced seriously.

Tesla peered at the ground. He knew what was going to happen. Timidly he answered, "Yes I do Nnoitora-san."

"Come along then Tesla," Nnoitora announced.

"Yes sir," Tesla sighed, then followed behind him.

Midori stared at him. She wanted to go too. She wanted to know where Nnoitora was taking him. She stood up, although still shaky from almost being choked to death.

Before Tesla went out the door he turned to her smiling dryly again. He looked so sad.

"Stay here," he said quietly. "You don't need to come for this."

Instantaneously Midori's legs gave out for no reason and she just sat there and watched him leave. Even after he left she sat there. She was so confused and had no idea what was going on. Where had Tesla gone? She wanted to know so badly, but she was still stuck to the floor.

What seemed like a really long time had passed, but only an hour had passed. Nonetheless Midori was waiting for Tesla to return. There was nothing else her body would do anymore but wait for him. She hoped he would come back soon.

Ten minutes later Tesla finally came through the door, but he didn't look too well. The sight of him made Midori's face turn white(er). He was worn and ragged. There were bruises everywhere and he had a black eye. At least he had no cuts anywhere on him. He appeared very surprised when he saw she was still there.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd have left already," he said.

"You told me to stay," She announced solidly. "What happened Tesla-kun?" she was really worried about all the bruises.

"I got punished," he sighed, but then smiled. "It's no big deal though, I deserved it for going against Nnoitora-san."

Midori looked more concerned than ever now. She finally got to her feet. Slowly she walked over to him.

"Is it because of me?" She asked, feeling bad.

Tesla smiled at her gently, "It's alright. Just be more careful next time."

"But… I knew I wasn't supposed to say that, and I did anyway. You got hurt because of me." She pouted.

"No, really. It's all right. Just don't do that again, because I really can't help you anymore," Telsa announced, still smiling.

"But," she whined.

"Go home," Tesla told her as he rapidly pushed her out the door. "I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she was out he shut and locked the door. She tried talking with him, but he no longer answered her. Since he was being like that she decided to go back home, but in a very depressed mood. Thanks to her Tesla got hurt because she was being stupid and reckless.

She made it to her room all depressed. She was caught off guard when her father called to her from her bed. She jumped a little finally snapping back into reality.

"How was your first day as Nnoitora's fraccion? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ulquiorra asked in his ever-emotionless tone. Somehow he still sounded like a worried dad though.

Midori paused. She could not let him know about what happened that day. He would freak out! She was going to have to lie, because she refused to be anyone other than Nnoitora's fraccion. She couldn't give up yet.

She smiled the best she could at the moment and said, "Yeah, today was great! I just did a bunch of fraccion stuff with Tesla all day. We didn't see much of old spoony."

Ulquiorra looked somewhat relieved now. He was pretty sure that she was telling the truth. She had never really lied to him before.

"Okay," he said. "I was just making sure. I'll see you around sometime." He looked sad when he said it. He seemed very lonely. He probably never realized how lonely he was until he met Orihime, then Midori. Without her he was all alone.

He leaned over giving her a hug, then kissing her cheek. He waved goodbye slowly, then left her. He was always so worried for her now.

Midori sighed and plopped onto her bed. She was exhausted and it was only around the middle of the day. She wondered whether Tesla was really okay. She didn't want him to get hurt again because of her. She was really going to have to be careful around Nnoitora if she wanted to spare her friend from any beatings. She sighed as she continued to ponder her thoughts.

(T.T Poor Tesla…I am so glad to finally have finished this chapter. I've needed to write it forever. I have a question for you all too. Should I have Orihime and Ulquiorra be with each other again? LOL I'm kind of on a crossroad with that issue so I want to know what my readers think about it. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Trouble With Lying

**(Thank you to all who answered my question. I appreciate it. ^.^ Well, here's chapter 8. ENJOI!)**

**Chapter 8: The Trouble With Lying**

Ulquiorra was lying in bed, worried and alone. He was thinking about Orihime again. For some reason, he had been thinking about her a great deal lately. It didn't help when Midori looks so much like her mother. He just wasn't finding anyway around it. He still loved that woman very much. Unfortunately she was in the soul society and didn't remember a thing about him or her daughter. The last time they met she became scared and ran off. He couldn't possibly win her over again. She was probably living a totally different life now with new people, and possibly new love.

He groaned agonizingly as he moved his pillow over his face. He was so frustrated. He knew there was no point in concerning over his Orihime problem, especially when he had Midori to worry about. She was sixteen and the fraccion of a man who hated her. When they last met she said she was doing fine, but he had the slightest suspicion that she wasn't. He didn't know what to do.

Grimmjow wasn't any help either. Since that day Midori chose her espada he went around in a hiss fit like a sulking cat. He wouldn't talk to anyone. It seemed like he was more upset that she did not pick him rather then her not picking anyone good. He was a stupid man anyways.

He sighed as he debated thoughts in his head. He was going to end up aging much quicker due to all the worrying he'd been doing lately. ~

Midori left her room with a sigh. She couldn't stay there anymore. Her thoughts would only eat away at her if she were left alone. She decided that she could go off and see Luppi since she hadn't gone to see him in a long while. He was always nice to her. She walked over to his room, but became disappointed. He wasn't at home.

Now who was she going to talk to about her problems? Gin was way to close to Aizen to tell him anything. She was sure he would tell that bastard everything. Szayel was probably too busy to hear what she had to say. Grimmjow was really mad at her. She had no one to talk to. She sighed as she treaded along through the halls of Las Noches.

It was so boring wandering the halls alone. She was wondering why there were always so few arrancars when she was out. It frustrated her. Why were they always gone?!

"Hey!" Exclaimed the voice of someone she thought was mad at her.

She paused and waited for Grimmjow to catch up to her. By the way he walked it didn't seem like he was happy. She turned to face him wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, hoping he wouldn't yell at her.

"Why didn't you pick me or Ulquiorra instead of Nnoitora?" He growled, annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to challenge myself. I knew that if I were either of your fraccions you would go too easy on me. Plus I didn't want Tesla to be alone," She informed bluntly.

"There were plenty of other espadas for you to choose from. Nnoitora will kill you when he gets the chance. He wont care what Aizen said by that point!" He growled, cornering her.

She peered away, pouting. She was right. He'd only come to yell at her for her choice. She sighed, wishing only to leave now. She began to walk away from him.

"Hey!" He called, irritated by her lack of listening. He grabbed her arm. When she turned back around to face him again he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"What?! No!" She was caught off guard for a moment.

"Peh. Yeah right," he murmured letting go of her arm. "Check your neck. Next time you lie at least hide what you injured."

Immediately after he said that he turned on his heal and left her. He looked a little hurt that she lied to him.

Midori freaked out and ran back to her room. She did not seriously have anything incriminating on her neck did she? Back in her room she was dismayed to find that all around the front of her neck was bruised from when Nnoitora held her up to choke her. She never realized he had her in his grip that badly. She lightly poked the tender skin and winced. This was not good. If anyone else found out she would never hear the end of it.

Quickly she zipped her jacket up all the way as to prevent any more sightings of her bruises. She wandered out of her room and went over to Tesla's room. She hoped he was home now.

She knocked, but there was no answer. She tried opening the door. It was unlocked as usual so she let herself in. He wasn't home, but she didn't feel like leaving. Instead she looked around for a bit then waited for him to return by sitting on his bed. ~

Ulquiorra was still lying unmercifully in his bed thinking about everything that worried him. That was until Grimmjow angrily barged into his room. He looked particularly pissed off now.

"Do you even check on your own daughter?!" He yelled furiously at the fourth espada.

"Yes I do," Ulquiorra growled coldly. "Why would you even ask me that?!"

"Well evidently you don't, because she's already been abused by Nnoitora," he hissed directly.

"What? But she said she was fine. She didn't seem hurt," Ulquiorra announced confused.

"Why are you both so stupid?! She lies to stay as a fraccion of the man that wants her dead and you are too damn oblivious to notice the bruises on her neck!" He growled. "Gawd! Do you have any back bone around her?!"

Ulquiorra sat up and sighed. He rubbed his head distractedly. It was true. He should have put his foot down the first day she came back to Hueco Mundo.

"I should have known," he muttered, exiting the room in search of her. He was none to happy that she lied to him.

He rushed to her room only to find she wasn't there. Where had she gone? He went other places, searching for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He really hoped Nnoitora hadn't taken her somewhere to do horrible things to her.

Eventually on his search he found the one other fraccion of that wicked espada. He was probably the only other person who would know where his daughter was. He walked up to him and saw that he appeared to be badly beaten. Noticing his approach the fraccion stopped. He knew who he was.

"You know Midori don't you?" Ulquiorra asked him.

"Um…yes I do," Tesla answered blankly.

"Have you seen her recently?" He asked in a worry.

"No. She's not in her room?" Tesla wondered confused.

"No! If you know where she went tell me."

"I don't know where she went," Tesla sighed, peering at the ground. He looked perplexed that she had left. The last time he told her to stay somewhere she did. Why was it different this time? In fact he hadn't seen Nnoitora after he'd beaten him. He couldn't have taken Midori could he?

"I'll tell you if I see her though," he smiled, but was worried.

"Alright then," Ulquiorra moped, leaving Tesla alone. ~

"Midori. Midori. Midori! Get up now!" Tesla's voice called to Midori, soon followed by some shaking.

Midori jolted up but soon regretted it. She bumped heads with Tesla again. Agonized, she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry Tesla," she groaned. "I was only waiting for you to come back. I didn't plan on falling asleep."

"That's not really the problem," he said. "Your dad is looking for you. He was really worried. You should go find him before he becomes even more worried for you."

"But Tesla I…" she started but was soon interrupted.

"Please just go," he said. There was somehow a sense of relief in his voice though. He must have been worried too.

Midori left, even though she didn't want to. She never thought that her dad was still worried. She thought he was convinced that she was all right. She didn't like it when he worried for her.

She found him pacing the halls in an aggravated manner. This wasn't looking too good. She approached, hesitant about what he was thinking. He noticed her presence almost instantaneously as she began to approach him. He was glaring at her.

"Where were you!" He exclaimed, obviously upset that she was absent from her room.

"I went for a walk," she said, halfway telling the truth.

"Is that a lie too?" He asked coldly.

"No and what do mean by too? What other time have I lied to you?" she asked, oblivious that he was aware of the knowledge that she had lied to him.

"You said you were fine when I asked you how you were and you said yes. Grimmjow told me the truth," Ulquiorra growled, pissed off.

"Oh that. Well I didn't want you to worry," she tried to cover up her mistake.

"That is no reason to lie. Especially when you know very well that Nnoitora wants you dead," Ulquiorra said.

"It's fine. I can handle it." She said, starting to get annoyed.

"No. You cant. One day he's just going to stop listening to Aizen's order's about you and then you'll be dead." Ulquiorra announced brutally.

"That wont happen," she said.

"Yes it will!" He hissed.

That was it for Midori. She didn't like where he was going with this. She never wanted his interference with this matter. She felt like she was strong and independent enough to do it on her own. That's why Aizen let her pick whose fraccion she wanted to be.

"Why do you care!" she shouted.

Ulquiorra looked very startled when she said that. She had never yelled at him before.

In a quieter voice he proclaimed, "Because I'm your father."

"So what are you going to do? Ground me? We're in Hueco Mundo! You haven't even acted like a father for most of my life. You abandoned me in the world of the living! You never raised me! You never kept me with you! So leave me alone and get out of my life!" Midori snapped. Currently she was just really sick of the day and what happened. She was letting all that she had bottled up out on her dad.

Ulquiorra just stood there, wide eyed and stunned. He couldn't believe she said that to him. No one except Orihime had ever talked to him that way. Currently he didn't know what to say. He did feel very hurt though.

Midori turned away and ran off after the outburst at her father. She was too pissed off to stay there. She stomped into her room, pounced on her bed and rabidly screamed into her pillow. She was so mad at her dad. How could he call out her lie like that? She was also pretty peeved at Grimmjow for telling him. How dare they.

Angrily she fell asleep. There was no longer a point in staying awake.

**(That was kind of a filler chapter…. kind of…. LOL father daughter fight…although Ulquiorra didn't really fight back…I'll update the next chapter when I can. Thank you for reading! ^.^)**


	9. Chapter 9: Whereabouts

**(I need to update more quickly. I feel so bad about not writing this for a couple of months. I'll try harder to get it updated more quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Chapter 9: Whereabouts **

Midori awoke the day after the argument she had with her father. She could hardly believe she yelled at him. She had never done that before. Regardless, she still meant what she said.

Stretching, she mozied from her bed and walked to the door. She planned on giving Tesla a visit. She hadn't got to converse with him like she had planned the day before. She had just exited her room when she prematurely ran into the person she was looking for.

"Oh, hi Midori," he smiled slightly, setting a hand behind his head. "I was just coming over to visit you before work today."

She glanced at him awkwardly. "Really?" she asked. "I was planning on doing the same."

"Well since we're here, how did the talk with your dad go?" He inquired curiously.

She glanced at her feet solemnly. She was finally beginning to feel a little bad about what she did.

"He was mad at me…and I yelled at him," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now concerned about her reaction. She seemed a little torn about it.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. It was his fault for yelling at me anyway," she smiled, fakely. Most of the time she really did hate yelling at people or being mad. Of course her dad was the exception.

Tesla wasn't sure whether or not he should believe her. She loved her dad regardless of the fact that she was upset with him. He also knew that Ulquiorra was only worried about her. He remembered his reaction the other night before. Midori was just being a typical teenager.

"Nnoitra has work for us today," he announced rather quietly. He had stopped looking at her and was now moving away toward where their espada wanted to meet with them.

"M'kay," she said following him quietly.

They found Nnoitra waiting for them in the halls. Midori gulped as they approached. She would never forget the last time she was near him. He had tried to kill her if it wasn't for Tesla. She still felt horrid about him getting hurt over it though.

"Hello Nnoitra," Tesla announced boldly. He stood out a little farther than Midori, giving her some realm of comfort. He really was a kind person to her. She still couldn't understand why though. Even from the first day they met he was concerned for her. He didn't even know her then. What were his motives?

Nnoitra told them their job for the day and they went and did it. The day went by so fast she could hardly believe that it was already time to go to sleep. She continued this same routine for three whole days, not hearing anything from her father or Grimmjow or anyone. Tesla was becoming very worried about her. Normally she would have went and apologized to her dad by now. There had to be something wrong.

Finally after work he stopped her in the hall. He slightly pinned her against the wall. She didn't squirm or anything. She must really trust him.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little startled that he would do such a thing to her.

"Please tell me what's wrong with you," he asked, concerned.

She smiled fakely and glanced at the floor. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"But you haven't talked to your dad in days and you seemed down. What's wrong?" he asked more persistently this time.

Midori went slightly limp in his hold. She couldn't keep many secrets from Tesla. She started to cry.

"For the past couple of days I've been trying to go and apologize to my dad, but he's gone. I have no idea where he went," she cried, sadly. "I...I didn't mean what I said! He's the only family I have! My mom doesn't even remember me!"

Tesla sighed as he wrapped his arms solemnly around her. He felt bad for her. He had never seen her cry before. She was usually always in a better mood. He wished she wasn't so sad.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I'm sure Aizen-sama knows where he is," he cooed to her softly. He escorted her to her room and set her on her bed. He knew she couldn't do much now that she had broken down. "Here, rest." He told her and began to stand up.

"Please don't go!" she whined, quickly grabbing the back of his shirt. "Please don't leave me alone Tesla-kun."

He peered back at her tearstained face and couldn't help but to come and sit on her bed. He could not leave her alone. Not in the state she was in. Soon enough he found himself being pulled down onto the bed, lying directly in front of her. She clenched his shirt even tighter and sobbed into his back.

"Wha…what if Aizen doesn't know where he is and he never comes back?" she whimpered.

With another sigh he turned to her and embraced her again. He held her tightly to his chest.

"Dont think like that," he said. "Aizen will know where your dad is. I promise." He was doing his best to comfort the crying girl in his arms. The best he could do was talk soothing words to her and lightly stroke her hair. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He was really hoping that Aizen knew where Ulquiorra was. Otherwise he would have unintentionally lied to Midori. She was already stressed enough as it was.

It had been hours since Midori had started crying on him in her room. She had fallen asleep at sometime. He squirmed out of her grasp and decided to go see if Aizen knew where her father was.

Slowly he slunk through the door, being as quiet as a mouse. He didn't want to wake her.

"What were you doing Tesla?" Nnoitra's unwelcome voice echoed to him only about two feet away.

Startled, he jumped. Casually he peered back at his espada.

"Hello Nnoitra," he voiced cautiously.

"Don't beat around the bush. I know you were with that stupid girl," the man announced seriously.

"Why does it matter?" he asked his superior quietly.

"I don't want you getting close to her. If you do, I wont hesitate to kill her. Aizens orders or not," the spoon informed. "You got that?"

His head sagged but he nodded. "Yes sir," he sighed disheartened.

The arrancars parted after that brief conversation. Tesla went to Aizen's room like he intended.

"Its quite rude to come in without knocking," the harsh man informed from his seat.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama, but I came in hopes you would know about Ulquiorra's whereabouts," he said, bowing.

Aizen smirked, "Ulquiorra's been in the soul society for the past three days. I'm not sure what he's doing there. It was unauthorized."

"Thank you Aizen-sama," the blonde arrancar said, bowing once more, then taking his leave. At least he could tell the girl where her father was located. ~

Ulquiorra was sitting all alone up in a tree. He had felt really bad about when his daughter yelled at him three days ago. He had taken most of what she had said to heart. She wanted him out of her life, so he left Hueco Mundo.

For the past three days he'd been watching the people of the Rukongai. So far he hadn't been noticed. There was one person in particular he had been following. She was quite a busy body. He hadn't let her out of his sights since he arrived. So far it seemed that the woman was still single, much to his delight. If only she could remember him. He sighed a little too audibly.

Hearing the rustling up above Orihime called up a tree nearby. "Who's there?"

Ulquiorra went silent. He couldn't let her find him. She would be scared. He didn't want to scare her. He remembered when she lived in Hueco mundo for that short time. She had said she wasn't afraid of him. Apparently that was a lie.

Orihime knew someone was there in that tree so she came up to it and looked closer. When she saw what was in it she opened her mouth.

He had to be quick in order to catch her before she screamed. He leapt down right as the sound was coming out. He muffled it with his hand.

"Please be silent woman," he said in an emotionless tone. "I will not harm you."

At first Orihime struggled, but she found out he was being truthful. She was set free after that. She watched as the somehow familiar arrancar paced away from her. His head was down as he walked. He looked rather melancholy.

"Wait!" she called and ran at him.

He stopped, unable to resist her voice. Oh how he wished she were his once more.

"Why are you here?" She asked, confused.

"It's nothing to worry or ask about," Ulquiorra sighed bitterly before disappearing. He went into a totally new tree, waiting for her to leave. He couldn't believe she talked to him. It was better than her being how she was that other time. At least she was calmer now.

"Come back!" she called. She had already found him, much to his chagrin. She was climbing up the tree with some trouble. She was about halfway up when she slipped on the tree and fell. Fortunately for her he had come down and saved her.

For some reason the arrancar's arm felt so familiar encased around her body. It was as if she'd known him before. But that couldn't be true. She made an oomph noise as he set her down.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked him straightforwardly.

"No. But I dont need one," he muttered shyly. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this.

"Will you at least stay near my home? I would like to repay the favor of you saving me," she informed, taking him extremely pallid skin.

At that point Ulquiorra had lost all will to argue with her. He couldn't. Not when he was so close to her. Obediently he followed, curious as to what she had in mind for him.

**(Well there's chapter 9. Once again, most of this was filler. Thnx for reading. I'll update when I can. ^.^)**


End file.
